Poison
by kayleigh-amandamealing.co.uk
Summary: ConnieWill - Holby City [characters belong to the BBC]


_Your cruel device, your blood, like ice, one look, could kill, my pain, your thrill..._

Will walked into theatre and felt his heart quicken. She was already there, her slim fingers deftly tying knots in the stitches as she worked on the patient. Will looked at her, the concentration on her face as she saved the man's life without a second thought. If only she could be as compassionate when it came to him. Clearing his throat he announced his presence.

"Ah glad you could join us Mr Curtis. Just in time" She finally acknowledged him by looking away from the patient. Will could tell she was smiling beneath her theatre mask. She gestured to the patient with both hands and stepped away from the table as Will approached. Checking the x-rays on the light board by the table Will took up his role as Connie stood by and watched.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch._

Stepping in to help him at a difficult point, Connie's gloved hand brushed Will's and he felt the chemistry between them. It had always been there, and Griffin's party has heightened the attraction, leaving both parties wanting more. Quickly Will pulled his hand away and thanked Connie graciously, nodding his head but not meeting her gaze.

She seemed to do it on purpose, brush against him as they exchanged patient notes, going out of her way to need to speak to him. It was as if she knew what he was thinking, by just looking at him. She held eye contact for too long, making Will feel uncomfortable breaking it.

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop._

He knew it was wrong, Will was married, and so was Connie for that matter. But that didn't stop how he felt. He kept thinking back to their liaison at Griffin's party. How close to her he felt, yet so far away. Every part of their bodies touching yet there was still a barrier around her, not letting anyone get too close. He couldn't fathom it out.

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much._

Connie didn't want him, as she said; she just needed to know she could. But that wasn't it for Will. He wanted more. Every time their eyes met in theatre, he thought back to kissing her. Her soft lips caressing his as she pushed him backwards onto the bed. How could she pick him up then drop him without a second thought.

"Still with us Mr Curtis?"

Connie's icy interrupting broke his train of thought as he realised that the metal implement he was holding was in danger of falling to the floor. He looked at her as her head tipped to the side and her eyes widened.

"Sorry, yes, of course" he nodded to the theatre staff surrounding him.

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

Finally after two long hours of avoiding any unnecessary contact while in close proximity Will escaped theatre, only for Connie to catch him up, waiting for him outside the locker room.

"A word Mr Curtis" she ordered softly. "Now."

Walking backwards into the men's locker room she checked the corridor both ways then grinned seductively at Will.

"In here…"

_You're poison, running through my veins._

Leaning against the wall by the lockers, Connie folded her arms and stared stonily at Will.

"Something on your mind Mr Curtis? Only I noticed your attention slipping in theatre today…"

Will looked down; not wanting to make eye contact as he knew she knew was he was thinking.

"No" he stammered, half-heartedly, "Just tired, that's all, won't happen again." He managed to string a sentence together without blurting out what he'd really like to say.

Finally looking up, he saw her standing there, back in her suit and groomed to perfection, he noticed the smile playing on her lips.

"Oh lighten up Will" she quipped and left the locker room, her heels clicking against the floor as she sashayed down the corridor.

_I don't wanna play these games._

Will learnt back again the locker and let the breath he seemed to have been holding for several minutes leave his body. He was too old for playing games, married, with children; he was too settled for fantasies. But still he let her get to him, she was like an addiction. Seeing her everyday, reminding him of that night, holding her close to him, the adrenaline rush as he realised how close he was to having her. Then having it all cruelly snatched away.

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name._

He needed to get her out of his system and the only way to do that was to end it finally, one way or another, he needed closure.

Stalking down the corridor towards Connie's office, he felt his heart quicken and his mouth went suddenly dry. All the confidence he felt minutes ago, left his body and he stopped dead in the corridor. He wondered what he was actually doing to say to her, assuming she'd stand still long enough to listen to him that was. Turning on his heel he decided rashly to go home and think it over, he'd speak to her some other time, now wasn't right.

However the decision was out of his hands, as he spun round to see her, Connie, stood looking at him expectantly.

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin._

"I was just leaving, good night…" he muttered hurridely, desperate to make his escape. But she stood firm, in front of him, blocking his exit.

"Oh really, I thought we could extend the shift slightly, what do you think?"

She turned and walked back into her office, leaving the door open but the light off. Will looked around and checked his tie. Swallowing deeply he entered the room and closed the door softly. He was going to forget her, even if this was the only way.


End file.
